


Five times Sonny was in control and one time he gave it all to Will

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, safe wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Will negotiate the balance of power in the relationship.  With some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sonny was in control and one time he gave it all to Will

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the warnings on this! Basically it's one big smut fest...
> 
> Warnings : BJs, dirty talk (bordering on slut shaming), semi-public sex, light bondage, mild D/s elements (including safe wording), mild punishment and orgasm denial.

1) When it happens by accident

When it became clear to Sonny that they were heading in that direction (being the bedroom) he put a lot of time and thought into how it might go. He remembered just how nervous he'd been that first time with a guy, worrying about what would happen, what they'd do, and yes – what would go where.

While he didn't regret his first time, looking back on it now there was so much that made him cringe a little. They were both virgins, both unsure of the specifics, and there was a lot of stop-start-giggle-stop-cringe-start about the whole process.

He didn't want that for Will.

It was something they hadn't talked about, not explicitly, but their bodies were growing more confident with the other, their hands becoming more bolder (Will had totally grabbed his ass the other day during a make-out session and Sonny felt like he deserved some kind of reward for not flipping them over and just having at it right there and then), so s-e-x was the next logical step.

So he planned everything. He came up with scenarios depending on how much Will wanted and how far he wanted to take things. He shopped for supplies and tried to make the five different bottles of lube, as well as the four different condom varieties, fit in his bedside cabinet without busting out.

He even ended up rehearsing speeches and actions.

Will would be nervous; he didn't want to be.

In the end it didn't exactly play out the way that he had thought it was, but it was perfect and wonderful and all the effort Sonny put into making sure Will was fine and comfortable and enjoying it paid off.

For the first time in his life Sonny began to realise that sex was something very, very different to making love.

~~

As the weeks rolled on Will become more and more confident in bed, learning what worked and what he enjoyed. They talked about it of course, Sonny very conscious of not pushing Will into anything he wasn't ready for. It was another layer to their relationship and Sonny realised he would happily spend the rest of his life eliciting those sounds and noises from Will.

The first time Sonny had gone down on Will the moan he heard was almost enough to make him come on the spot. And god, he was just so willing to try new things, things Sonny hadn't even got around to doing before.

(Rimming is awesome, why had no one told Sonny this before?)

For a month Sonny led and Will followed and that was how it was until one afternoon.

~~

"How long have you got?" Will asked, his mouth moving down the side of Sonny's neck.

"Maybe an hour? Tops?" Sonny panted in reply, his hands pulling at Will's shirt. "Enough time but not lots." He pushed Will away from the door, intending to head towards the bed, but for the first time Will's body was solid and resistant. "You OK?"

"I..." Will started, glancing away as if nervous about something.

"What?" Sonny asked, careful to keep his voice calm and reassuring.

"I want... to try something... new."

"OK," Sonny said. There was no reason for Will to be nervous about asking under normal circumstances so this was bigger. So he would just wait.

"I've been thinking... a lot... and you're always the one... And I just..."

"It's OK," Sonny said carefully.

" _IwanttoblowyouandIdon'tknowhow_."

It took Sonny a few seconds to process what he'd been asked and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. "OK," he said.

"I just... I want to get it right and I have no idea how to do that. And you're just so good and I don't want to let you down—"

Sonny pulled at Will's shirt, pulling him in for a hard kiss to silence him. "You won't."

"So... teach me?"

~~

Sonny was sitting on the edge of the bed, pants already discarded and under Will's knees as he settled between Sonny's knees. Will's hands were on Sonny's knees, the grip of his fingers betraying his nerves.

"Hey," Sonny said gently, his hand coming to rest on Will's cheek. "It's OK. Just... take your time, do what feels right for you."

"But you—"

"If you're comfortable it'll help," Sonny cut across. "Trust me. The secret to giving the Best Blowjob Ever is being relaxed."

"Best Blowjob Ever?" Will asked.

"Trademark pending," Sonny grinned.

"OK."

"Basic rule—"

"No teeth."

"Aside from that," Sonny laughed. "Don't try and... take it all. That takes practice. You'll get there."

"OK," Will said, taking a deep breath. "So... what's first?"

"Whatever you want, Will. Just think about... what feels good."

"OK," Will said again.

He steeled himself and allowed his gaze to drop down Sonny's chest to where his cock was full, flush and curving up towards his stomach.

(The first time Will had seen it he'd almost had a panic attack – in a good way – and wondered why he'd been so nervous about this whole thing.)

What felt good? Right. OK. He could do that. Sonny had given him quite a few of them and there were so many things that were great about them.

"Start with your tongue," Sonny's voice came, breaking through his confusion. "Get used to the taste."

Reassured, Will's tongue darted out, sweeping up the side of Sonny's erection and over the tip before he could stop himself.

"It's not a popsicle," Sonny laughed softly, "but yeah, like that. And just... just the tip to begin with," he managed to say.

Will's mouth closed around the head of Sonny's cock and it took everything he had not to buck up. There was just the right amount of pressure being exerted and it felt like Will needed no guidance at all. But the fact that Will's hands were still on his legs...

"Use your hand," Sonny managed to say, "here." He reached out and guided one of Will's to the base of his shaft, their fingers curling around it together. "Work them together." 

Once he'd worked out a rhythm Will's enthusiasm only increased and Sonny had to bit hard on his lip to focus on not coming right away.

It took Sonny a moment to realise that he was still talking, telling Will how hard, how fast to move, what to do with his tongue, his fingers. Before long he could feel his body tensing and he was just able to given enough of a warning for Will to move out of the way before he came harder than ever.

~~

Afterwards, enjoying the few minutes they had before real life invaded once more, Sonny realised what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~

2) When buttons get in the way

When you don't have much time, buttons get in the way. They'd had to set an alarm because they were very aware of the fact that they could – and had – get carried away.

"If you're going to keep complaining about how little time we have," Will laughed as he crawled back onto the bed, "then we can always just leave this."

"Don't you dare even think about that," Sonny growled, "don't mention it again."

"My mistake," Will grinned.

"Yes, and I should really do something about that."

"Oh?"

The way that Will still tried to convey some aspect of innocence never failed to both amuse Sonny and turn him on in equal measure.

"Maybe I won't let you go to your lecture," Sonny said. "Maybe I'll just keep you here."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Will asked as he finally undid the last button on Sonny's shirt and pushed it from his shoulders.

"I'll think of something," Sonny replied as his hands grabbed at the hem of Will's own shirt, pulling it up. "Buttons are time consuming," he muttered as the button down was pulled over Will's head.

"Should have done the cuffs at least," Will said as they caught on his hands.

"Or not," Sonny grinned, pulling the shirt back and looping the fabric as best he could around the headboard. "I do love our new bed. Or rather," he added as he tied a simple knot, "I love what I can do with it."

"Sonny!" Will said, giving a gentle tug on the sleeves. There wasn't much resistance and he could pull himself free easily enough. But that wasn't the point.

"Oh no," Sonny said, his voice heavy and firm, "you are staying put." He pulled off Will's pants before climbing back up and settling over his hips. "At least until I'm done with you."

"And how long will that be?"

"As long as I want," Sonny says carefully. "OK?" he asked in a slightly softer tone, meeting Will's eyes.

For a moment Will's eyes widen in surprise but then they settle, his eyes blown wide with love, lust and trust. "OK," he whispers. "Sure someone will have notes I can borrow. I can't make it if I'm... tied up with something. Or someone."

Sonny laughed and leant over, kissing Will firmly. 

~~

Will had never realised how damn tactile he was until he was Sonny. All the little touches throughout the day, stolen kisses, a brushed hand against an ass (accidentally on purpose of course). But now he couldn't touch. His hands uselessly gripped at the fabric of his shirt while Sonny rode him, unable to do anything but watch, holding the blown-wide dark eyes fixed on his and he had never, _never_ felt like this.

Like if he died now he'd be happy.

Happy enough anyway. He wanted to be able to kiss Sonny, to hold him, to touch him. He wanted to do a million things but then he also wanted to lie there, able to do little more than push up to meet Sonny's body as he pushed down. Sonny in complete control and Will trusting him completely.

When Sonny came after what felt like an eternity, the way his body closed around his was all that Will needed. His whole body thrummed with the release and without even realising it he pulled the knot free from the headboard. But he still didn't move as Sonny grabbed his face for a lingering kiss. He didn't move when Sonny slid off him and then the bed, returning with tissues and a cloth. He forced himself to stay still while Sonny's attentive touches cleaned them both up.

It was only when Sonny's still-shaking fingers undid the button on the cuff, freeing him from the shirt, that he moved.

"Your wrists..." Sonny whispered in shock.

When Will looked at them his eyes widened when he saw the dark red lines on the skin. "It's fine. They don't hurt," he said, carefully touching one wrist. "Much," he added when he felt the slight sting of the raw skin.

"I've got some cream somewhere—" Sonny began, but Will's hand closed firmly around his arm.

"Later?" Will asked.

"Of course," Sonny smiled and he lay down beside Will, arm out to allow him to rest against his chest. "You OK?"

"Ask me that again when I catch my breath," Will laughed.

"Best midday quickie we've had in a while."

"I think we need to check the definition of quickie," Will said, "seeing as I'm not going to my lecture anymore. And if you think you're going to work—"

"Not happening," Sonny replied. "I'm staying right here with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~

3) When being quiet is a challenge

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sonny asked, laughing when Will agreed very enthusiastically. "I just need to grab something from the office first," he said.

He'd not intended for Will to follow him, but he did anyway, closing the door behind him out of little more than habit.

"You OK?"

"This is the first time we've been alone all day," Will pointed out. "And a lot has happened."

"I know, so let me just grab this file and we can..." Sonny trailed off when he felt Will's hands on his waist and his mouth against his neck. "Really? Can't wait ten minutes?"

"Nope," Will replied.

"Well then," Sonny said firmly, turning in Will's arms so they were facing, "we'd better do something about that."

"Like what?"

"Pants down," Sonny commanded, smiling a little as Will hurriedly complied. "And not a sound. There are people out there," he reminded Will as he dropped to his knees.

Sonny doesn't give himself time to think about all the people out there, regular customers who know about Will. People who will have seen them walk in the office together and if Will makes one wrong noise then...

No. Not thinking about it.

Already Will's cock is pushing at his briefs so Sonny takes a moment to mouth at it through the fabric. He hears a small whimper above him and he can't help but smile; Will has always been so vocal that this will be a serious challenge for him.

"No noise," Sonny reminded Will, "at least until we get home. Then there will be a reward in it for you."

Will bit down on his lip for a moment before nodding his understanding.

Sonny wastes no time in pulling down Will's underwear, letting his erection free for a moment before he decisively takes almost half of it into his mouth at once. Over months he has learned exactly what to do, exactly how to bring Will to a quivering wreck in the shortest space of time. And time is not on their side at all.

The buzz and thrill of the day is still in his veins, the speed at which he has bounced around his parents' home, EJ's office, Nick and Gabi's room and Common Grounds. It's like today has been a game played on fast forward and he has bounced his way through every challenge to this one.

To make Will come quietly.

He pulls off carefully before nosing at it, his breath ghosting across the skin in a way that makes Will's legs tremble. Sonny mouths down the shaft to Will's balls, licking and gently sucking at one before moving to his thigh.

Without hesitation or thought he plants an open mouthed kiss on the flesh and bites. The noise that comes from above him is so strangled that he has to look up. Will has stuffed as much as of his fist into his mouth as is possible and the tendons in his neck are straining with effort.

"Good boy," Sonny said, meeting Will's eyes as they glanced down at him. "Are you ready? Quietly now, remember."

And with that Sonny's mouth is back over Will's cock. Carefully at first, his tongue teasing at the head and the slit before it flattened against the shaft and Sonny's head went down.

It took Will a second to realise that _that was the back of Sonny's throat he just felt_ , but it – along with any other thought – disappeared as soon as Sonny's cheeks were hollowed out around him and then the warmth and wetness and pressure took over. If it weren't for Sonny's hands on his hips and the desk behind him Will is sure that he would have fallen over. He came, hard and long, down Sonny's throat, trying to swallow (ha!) the noises bubbling up in his throat.

Once he'd come down from his high he found he was panting, trying to bring his body back under his control. Sonny's deft hands kept him upright, pulling clothing back into its place and making sure that aside from Will looking very flushed, and Sonny looking like the proverbial cat who'd got the proverbial cream (pun intended), there was no evidence of what had happened.

"Well done," Sonny whispered in Will's ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"It was hard," Will panted softly, "you make me feel so good I just want to scream."

"I didn't just mean that," Sonny replied. "Let's go home. I want to show you just how proud I am of you."

"OK," Will agreed, his body giving into Sonny without hesitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

4) When it doesn't go according to plan

"Oh god, like that," Sonny moaned. "Just like that." His hands gripped hard at Will's waist as he drove in hard, again and again. "Geez... fuck, Will... You are so hot like this. Bent over, taking it, like you were made for this... So fucking good, like a pro, like—"

Will's body tensed and shifted underneath Sonny and not in a good way, and Sonny's suspicions were confirmed a second later.

"Stop, please," Will begged. "No, stop, Econ, stop. Son... no... Econ. _Econ_."

The safe word cut through the mood and Sonny froze before backing away from Will. "What? Are you OK? Will, I'm sorry. I—"

"I just... I don't... Not that. Please don't... don't say... not that."

"What?"

"Just what you were saying... please."

"Oh, Will..." Sonny breathed, a wave of guilt and love washing over him. "I don't... It's just words. I don't..."

"It's just... you. I've never..."

"Can I...?" Sonny ventured, holding out a hand. He wasn't pushing this, Will was setting the rules here. When Will nodded Sonny all but launched himself across the bed and wrapped his arms around Will's body, holding on tighter when he felt the small tremors. "I'm so sorry, Will. I love you, I never meant—I just... OK, so dirty talk is out."

"You said that it was never just sex with us and that felt like... It felt less."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sonny whispered, his fingers threading through Will's hair and pulling him in as close as possible. "It's not real. What I said, it's never been real, I swear it. I love you, you are beautiful and wonderful and precious and I love you."

"I love you too," Will muttered into Sonny's shoulder. "I'm sor—"

"No," Sonny said firmly. Then he caught himself. "Shit, sorry, I know you said-- But no. No apologies, OK? Never apologise for safe wording. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to."

"I love you and I love what you do... but not that. Please."

Sonny pulled back and held Will's face in his hands. "Never again. I promise. Now... let me take care of you? Please?"

"I don't..."

"It's OK," Sonny whispered, kissing Will gently. "Nothing you don't want. Never anything you don't want."

Under Sonny's firm but gentle hands Will was made to lie down before Sonny gathered the covers around him. He was gone for as long as it took for Sonny to fill two glasses with water and bring them back to bed.

Sonny slid in next to Will, pulling him back into his arms. He could feel how tense Will was and waited a moment before he placed a gentle kiss to Will's shoulder. When Sonny felt him relax a little more he pressed more kisses down the line of his spine. His hands remained firm on Will's skin, never moving from where they rested.

As Will began to relax and be more pliant in his arms, Sonny moved to turn Will onto his back, but remained by his side. The kisses moved from his shoulder to his neck to his face, always gentle, always soft, and always full of love.

~~

When Will woke in the morning he felt warm and safe so when the memory of last night returned to him, for a moment he felt as if it had happened to someone else.

"Hey," came Sonny's voice, soft and warm beside him.

"Hey."

"You OK?"

"...Yeah. I think so. Yeah. Thank you."

"Nope. No apologies, no thanks."

"OK," Will laughed softly. "What time is it? Don't you have the early shift?"

"Told Chad to cover it. Said you needed me."

"Son—"

"I'm staying. You are the focus of today, OK? We can stay here, go off somewhere, I don't mind. Tell me what you want to do and we'll do it."

"Doesn't this rather defeat the purpose?" Will laughed softly.

"I love you. The whole point of _this_ is to make you... us, feel good. So whatever that takes."

"Son, it's fine. It was a bad experience, that's all."

"No, it's not," Sonny said gently. "You trust me and I betrayed that."

"You didn't know. It's not like we talked about... talking."

"We should have a proper conversation soon, shouldn't we?"

"Not today?" Will asked. "Can we just... not?"

"Of course," Sonny whispered. "Whatever you want."

"Breakfast in bed?"

Sonny laughed and kissed Will, deeply but tenderly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

5) When Will knows exactly how to play Sonny (and Sonny knows exactly how to play him back)

Waiting around for Sonny to close up was nothing new, offering to help clear up was nothing new. At this point Will pretty much knew the close-down routine as well as Sonny.

"Can you clear off the tables?" Sonny asks and for a second there's a thrill that runs down Will's spine.

Will picked up the cloth and begin to wipe around everything that was still on the top, shifting anything that was in his way.

"Behave!" Sonny laughed. "Heads up," he then said, holding up the tray before throwing it over to Will. Who promptly dropped it. "You OK?"

"Fine," Will grinned. "So... clear this off?"

"Please."

Will loaded up the tray, balancing it on the edge of the table. Then he let it go.

"You OK?" Sonny asked, moving over to his side.

"Yeah, sorry, clumsy I guess."

"You OK?"

"Fine," Will said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, so long as you're OK."

"I'm... fine, just not paying attention I guess."

"Well focus. I can't afford to lose that many cups. Let me get the broom, OK?"

"Sure," Will said, almost immediately crouching down to pick up the pieces.

"Will!" Sonny snapped as soon as he noticed. "Leave it."

"Of course," Will said, immediately obeying.

"I-- Thanks," Sonny said, momentarily confused.

"What's next?"

"You know what? You made the mess, you clean it up," Sonny said, holding out the broom. He watched as Will quickly obeyed, then fought back the smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sonny lied. "Just keep going." He watched Will for a moment before scanning the coffee house, looking for another task to give him. His gaze fell on the table and he pulled some boxes from under the counter. "Will," he said firmly, making sure his voice sounded just right. "I need the sugars and sweeteners topping off."

"OK," Will said, grabbing the boxes and walking over.

Sonny watched for a moment as Will checked each box, and then very deliberately put handfuls of the wrong product into each basket. He waited a few seconds before snapping, "Will!"

He seemed to catch himself before looking over at Sonny. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not paying attention."

"Look at the mess you've made," Sonny chided, playing along. "It'll take ages to sort them all out."

"I'm sorry," Will grinned as his boyfriend advanced on him. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Oh, but you have," Sonny said, his voice low and almost dangerous. "And there are consequences to that. Punishments."

"I understand," Will said, his gaze flicking down momentarily. "I deserve it."

~~

It wasn't extreme by any measure. Sonny made Will wait for any kind of contact until they got home. Then he kissed him, stripped him, and bound him to the bed.

Then Sonny showered, taking his time with his hair, soaping every last inch of his body. He dried off and walked into the bedroom, dropping the towel as he did so. He tidied up the clothes from the bedroom floor, placing them into the laundry hamper.

Then he pulled on his dressing gown, and left the room. He made Will wait while he sent a few emails to old travel friends he'd not seen in years, checked out a few videos online. He made Will wait while he tidied the apartment up, put away books and toys and other things.

He turned off the lights and returned to the bedroom. Will's body screamed desperation for him, his dark eyes almost matching the dark leather of the cuff around his cock. But Sonny wasn't giving in.

This is what punishment was. This was his consequence. He had to wait, he had to watch. The angle of the mirrors just so that from the bed Will could see the shower and exactly what Sonny had been doing. The view into the living area, where Sonny had purposefully sat, watching videos and touching himself.

He made Will watch as he prepped himself, talking about how different it was to his fingers, what he was going to do. He eventually gave in and sank down onto Will's erection, but he left the cuff in place. He made Will wait until he'd come, untouched, in thick streaks over Will's bare chest.

He made Will beg for release, for a touch – a kiss. 

And when he'd begged enough, apologised enough, Sonny threaded a hand through his hair and pulled him up hard for a kiss, his other hand deftly undoing the clasp and with a matter of strokes bringing him to release.

~~

Every muscle in Will's body seemed unwilling to move, and he was content to lie there while Sonny's now-familiar post routine was carried out. The warm cloth and peppered kisses, the oil rubbed into his wrists and hand to promote the return of normal circulation. The warm blanket and solid arms that surrounded him as he gave into sleep.

And a soft, tender voice in his ear.

"You could have just asked, you know, you didn't have to go around smashing up my business," Sonny laughed.

"More fun this way," Will half-laughed in response. "Have to come up with something else to screw up now."

"Look forward to it."

There was a kiss on his temple and then Will slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

+1) When they realise what they're doing

By the time Sonny was ready for bed, Will was already curled up on his side. He had the covers wrapped around him and he was pretty much hugging the edge of the mattress which worried Sonny a little.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

Will just hummed in a non-committal response.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"No," Sonny said as he knelt on the bed, putting his hands firmly on Will's side, "it's not." He pulled Will over so he was lying on his back, intending to look at him but Will kept his head turned away from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm being stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"I just want to forget the whole thing, OK?"

As Will pulled away and rolled back onto his side, Sonny tried to think of what could have happened to change Will's mood.

After Will's first (awesome) go at the Best Blowjob Ever (patent pending) they'd left the apartment. He'd done a few, quiet hours at work, Will had done some research for a paper. Was that it? Was he worried about his grade? Because he'd seemed fine after—

No.

He'd not.

Sonny realised with a start that when Will had left him that afternoon he'd not been his usual, happy, post-sex giddy self. The flare of hurt in his chest left him stunned for a second; Will was upset and possibly scared and it was his fault. He'd pushed, taken too much control... Oh god, what if he'd pushed it that far and Will felt-- No. He'd stop this now and he'd do the responsible and mature thing and ask.

The flare of hurt in his chest now seemed to be pushing him to care. He wanted to take Will in his arms and kiss him and gently stroke his arm and his back, run fingers through his hair. He wanted to worship that body and show every inch of him just how much he fucking loved him, and that he would never, ever dream of taking advantage of him or push him.

"Will," he said firmly, then stopped himself. "Will," he repeated softly. "Is this about this afternoon? What happened?"

"...I don't want to talk about it, OK?"

So that was a yes. "Oh Will... I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" Will asked in confusion as he rolled back. "What have you got to be sorry about? I'm the one that screwed up."

"You're the one--? No, I went too far, got into the control thing and if I made you feel pressured or... I don't know. If I made you feel anything less than loved and wanted then I am so, so sorry."

"You were great," Will said dully, "I'm the screw up gay who can't even give a decent blowjob."

"...What? Why would you think that?"

"Because afterwards you were... I don't know... distant? Like something was wrong and I tried, I did. Everything you said and I thought about all the things you do to me because you are _seriously_ good at it and I just want you to feel the way you make me feel and—"

He didn't get to say any more before Sonny's body was on top of his and their mouths were crushed together.

"You were _perfect_ ," Sonny growled as he marked kisses down Will's neck. "You were wonderful and perfect and I thought I was the one taking advantage of you. I was... shocked, but not at you. At me." 

"Why?"

"Because telling you what to do? Having you on your knees and doing everything I told you to do? I _loved_ it, Will. I loved... the power I guess? And I never thought of us like that, I don't want to be the guy who's always taking over."

"But I loved that part," Will said, his voice low and heavy. "It was like... like I could let go. You were there and you were making all the decisions and I loved it. I trust you, completely, you know that?" When Sonny nodded quietly Will continued. "I have never, not once, ever felt like I could completely let go and trust someone else to take care of me. But I can with you. And this afternoon, when all I had to do was follow your... your orders? I loved it. More than I can tell you."

"So it didn't freak you out?"

"No! I thought I was... well, really bad at that and you were disappointed or something."

The noise made at the back of Sonny's throat was somewhere between a whine and a growl before he kissed Will again, shifting his body a little so he was completely on top.

"Trust me," Sonny whispered against Will's skin, "you were amazing. You always are."

"I just... I know you've got more experience and—"

"And not a single moment of it compares to how I feel when I'm with you. Not one moment. Because this? This is real. This is so much more than anything I have ever felt for anyone my whole life."

"You mean that?"

Sonny nodded once before kissing Will almost chastely given the growing pressure on both their hips.

"So... what does this mean? For us? If we both... liked it?"

"I don't know. We could see how it goes? Maybe do a little more? I'm not suggesting we become the gay version of _Fifty Shades_ , but if you want me to dominate, and you're happy with that, then I will."

"So long as you don't think I'm a freak."

"Will, there have been doms and subs for... longer than I can imagine. And as long as both parties know the rules and boundaries and love and respect each other? It's part of a very healthy relationship for many couples."

"Submissive," Will said thoughtfully. "I'm not weak—"

"That's not what it means," Sonny corrected. "In fact you hold a lot of the power. If you tell me to stop, I will, you safe word, I stop. You set the rules, the boundaries, what's off limits..."

"Sounds like we have a lot to talk about."

"You really OK with me... taking control?"

"Sonny, I don't think I've ever come as hard as I did today. It was... intense!"

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Sonny grinned, pressing his hips down just a little to elicit a soft moan from Will. "But there's one thing I don't ever want you to forget, no matter what we do and where we go from here."

"What's that?" Will asked as he helped to shove the covers out of the way.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
